


More like Vodka this time | Red Wine Series

by stylesgryles



Series: Red Wine Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drunk Sex, M/M, Older Harry, Orgasm Control, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sub Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Vodka, Younger Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(...)-Właściwie…właściwie to nie, chcę czego innego. –Szatyn popatrzył na niego tajemniczymwzrokiem i odłożył pełen kieliszek. –Właściwie to, wiesz mógłbyś wynająć pokójw hotelu, huh? –Na to pytanie Harry’emu zaschło w gardle.</p><p>-Jesteś pewien? –Zapytał.</p><p>-Jak nigdy w życiu. –Wyszeptał młodszy do jego ucha."</p><p>AU, w którym bogaty businessman, Harry Styles, poznaje uroczego chłopca.</p><p>Daje ponieść się chwili dzięki butelce czerwonego wina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More like Vodka this time | Red Wine Series

**Author's Note:**

> Cieszę się, że pierwsza część tak Wam się spodobała! Miłego czytania x

    

 **Beta:** [Kirby](http://sassy-shippers.tumblr.com)

**Nagłówek numer 2:** [Shelleme](http://fanfic-shelleme.tumblr.com)

++Druga część  ["Red Wine Series"](http://feelthestyles.tumblr.com/post/110929334799/red-wine-series).

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Spotkania biznesowe zawsze są stresujące. Nie było takiego, na którym Harry by się z kimś nie pokłócił. Kwestia odmiennego zdania od zawsze była problematyczna.

Ubrany w długi płaszcz trzymał w ręku parasol. Krople deszczu odbijały się lekko z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem. Oczywiście, że był tu samochodem. Problem w tym, że musiał zaparkować aż dwie ulice dalej, ze względu na roboty drogowe. _Cóż, krótki spacer mu nie zaszkodzi, prawda?_

Harry bawił się kluczami w kieszeni, obserwując miasto nocą. Dawno nie miał chwili wytchnienia by móc przyjrzeć się dokładniej temu jak wszystko się zmieniło.

Jakieś dwadzieścia/ piętnaście lat wstecz, szedł tą ulicą na rozmowę o pracę. Był bardzo młody, ale bardzo ambitny i zdeterminowany.

Los chciał, że stracił wspomnianą pracę już po dwóch tygodniach. Można by to uznać za niefortunny wypadek, ale gdyby nie to, że został zwolniony, nie byłby teraz w tym miejscu, w którym się znajduje. To zmotywowało go do tego by samodzielnie dążyć do celu i być własnym szefem. Po co niby miał słuchać tylko narzekania ze strony przełożonych. Zakładając swoją firmę nie sądził, że odniesie, aż taki sukces. Teraz był właścicielem międzynarodowej domeny.

Niestety praca tak bardzo go pochłonęła, że zanim zdążył mrugnąć, miał trzydziestkę na karku i żadnych planów co do założenia rodziny.

Pomijając przelotne romanse z przypadkowymi mężczyznami, czy kandydatki jego matki, z nikim nie umawiał się dłużej niż kilka miesięcy.

Snując się teraz ulicami miasta, nie zwracał uwagi na ludzi. Szedł z głową skierowaną w dół, dlatego nie uniknął zderzenia z drugą osobą. Niższy mężczyzna ślizgnął się lekko, ale zanim zdążył upaść, Harry złapał go swoją silną ręką.

-Przepra-

-Louis?

-Styles?

-Och Louis. –Brunet nie krył zdziwienia. Nie sądził, że po ich ostatnim spotkaniu w jakże romantyczne walentynki jeszcze kiedykolwiek spotka niebieskookiego chłopaka. Nie żeby chciał, ale po prostu nie widział sposobu by go zatrzymać. Kiedy obudził się tamtego poranku w hotelu, Louisa już tam nie było. Zaakceptował więc fakt, że był to jego kolejny jednorazowy wyskok.

-Miło cię znów widzieć. –Powiedział sarkastycznie młodszy chłopak. –Co tu robisz? –Dodał po chwili.

-Coś się stało Louis? –Zapytał starszy, cały czas nie wypuszczając go z uścisku. Zauważył, że oczy szatyna są wyjątkowo zaczerwienie i wygląda na zmęczonego.

-Nie mówię takich rzeczy nieznajomym. –Próbował wyrwać się spod jego ramienia.

-Nie jestem nieznajomym.

-Wiesz co Styles? Za rogiem jest klub, mógłbyś postawić mi drinka.-Zaproponował śmiało.

-To jest twoje zagranie?

-W nic nie gram. –Louis wywrócił oczami, Harry pozwolił mu się poprowadzić we wspomniane miejsce. Z chęcią postawi mu drinka.

-A ty? Co tu robisz?

-Spotkanie biznesowe.

-Nuda.

-W rzeczy samej.

-Masz nudne życie. –Stwierdził Louis, chowając się pod parasolką mężczyzny.

-Nie powiedziałbym. Na przykład moje tegoroczne walentynki były wyjątkowo ciekawe. –Zaśmiał się lekko.

-Gdyby nie ja, pewnie wypełniałbyś tabelki w excelu. –Zadrwił chłopak.

-Jak uważasz Louis.

-To tutaj.

-Wpuszczą mnie tu?

-Słucham?

-Nie jestem za stary?

-Nie wyglądasz aż tak staro. –Uśmiechnął się szatyn i wprowadził Harry’ego do klubu. Wejście nie było szczególnie chronione. Miejsce pełne było młodych ludzi którzy tańczyli w rytm przeraźliwie głośnej muzyki. Młodszy chłopak pociągnął ich do baru i od razu złapał kontakt wzrokowy z barmanem.

-Dla mnie czysta na koszt tego pana! –Starał się przekrzyczeć hałas.

-Więc wódka i Rob Roy. –Przytaknął Harry, wręczając barmanowi gotówkę. Po chwili dostali swoje drinki i oparli się wygodnie na obrotowych stołkach.

-Wypijmy za lepsze jutro, choć może nie być go wcale.

-Teraz powiesz mi czy coś się stało? –Naciskał starszy.

-Nie. –Powiedział i skrzywił się na smak gorzkiego alkoholu, od razu podsuwając kieliszek w stronę baru, by dostać więcej.

-To nie fair, ja powiedziałem ci co tu robię.

-Nie wszystko w życiu jest sprawiedliwe panie Styles.

-Taki młody, a taki cwany. –Zaśmiał się.

-Na to wygląda. –Wzruszył ramionami. Przez kolejne kilka minut nie rozmawiali. Harry cały czas przyglądał się chłopakowi, który śmiał się z niego kiedy przyłapywał go na gapieniu się. Całkiem zaskakujący zbieg okoliczności, że znów się spotykają. Szatyn ubrany był w zwykły biały T-shirt, który sprawiał, że mimo widocznego zmartwienia, wyglądał bardzo świeżo. Brunet nie mógł napatrzeć się na jego kości policzkowe. Przypominając sobie jak wyglądały pamiętnej nocy, jego spodnie stały się ciaśniejsze, ale szybko odgonił te myśli na bok.

To nie tak, że miał kompleksy z powodu swojego wieku, czuł się młodziej i po prostu lubił młodszych chłopaków. Tak to już było, że nie zaczynał żadnej relacji ze starszymi.

-Ej! Chcesz kompletnie odpłynąć? –Harry powstrzymał chłopaka przed kolejnym już kieliszkiem wódki.

-Właściwie… właściwie to nie, chcę czego innego. –Szatyn popatrzył na niego tajemniczym wzrokiem i odłożył pełen kieliszek. –Właściwie to, wiesz mógłbyś wynająć pokój w hotelu, huh? –Na to pytanie Harry’emu zaschło w gardle.

-Jesteś pewien? –Zapytał.

-Jak nigdy w życiu. –Wyszeptał młodszy do jego ucha.

Nie potrzebując większej zachęty, Harry zostawił barmanowi hojny napiwek i chwycił Louisa pod ramię, wyprowadzając go z klubu.

Wszystko działo się bardzo szybko, alkohol sprawiał, że lekko kręciło się im w głowach i całą drogę do hotelu chichotali, skradając sobie spojrzenia.

Nie musieli długo iść, więc kiedy poczarował chwilę recepcjonistkę, która najchętniej sama wskoczyłaby mu do łózka, mogli już udać się do wynajętego apartamentu.

Louis sprytnie wykorzystał stan mężczyzny i to, że nie będzie sobie żałować, więc tym razem znów wylądowali w pięknym pokoju z widokiem na miasto.

Nie czekając długo, Harry złączył razem ich usta. Pocałunek był bardzo zachłanny i niechlujny. Brunet zrzucił z siebie marynarkę, łokciem zapalając światło. Szatyn próbował rozpiąć mu koszulę, ale zamiast tego popruł ją.

-Oops. –Zaśmiał się słodko i chwiejnym krokiem z powrotem zbliżył się i objął mężczyznę. Uśmiechając się w pocałunku, Harry ścisnął jego pośladki.

Idąc tyłem opadli w końcu na duże łóżko.

-Chcę, żebyś pieprzył mnie tak mocno jak tylko potrafisz. –Wyszeptał Louis. Penis Harry’ego drgnął w jego ciasnych spodniach. –Tatusiu. –Dodał po chwili szatyn. Przez te słowa Harry był już zdecydowanie martwy. To w jaki sprośny sposób wymawiał to Louis, sprawiał, że czuł się niemal nieprzytomnie. Jeśli to jest to, co kręci Louisa, to Harry nie ma zamiaru mu tego zabierać.

-Chcesz tego? Chcesz, żeby tatuś pieprzył cię dopóki nie zapomnisz swojego imienia? –Brunet włożył ręce pod bokserki chłopaka i ścisnął mocno jego pośladki.

-Och tak, zdecydowanie tak tatusiu. –Skamlał.

-Myślisz, że na to zasługujesz? –Pytając, wymierzył lekkiego klapsa w jędrną skórę szatyna, na co ten zaskamlał cicho.

-Ni-nie wiem.

-Nie wiem? –Kolejny klaps.

-Nie wiem tatusiu. –Louis przygryzł dolną wargę.

-Za to ja wiem. –Tym razem uderzył mocniej.

-Wiesz? –Popatrzył niewinnie spod rzęs.

-Myślę, że grzeczni chłopcy nie chodzą sami po mieście Lou. –Masował chwilę jego lewy pośladek, po czym przeniósł swoją dłoń na prawy i uderzył lekko.

-Przepraszam tatusiu.

-Rozbierz się. –Powiedział ostro Harry i czekał, aż chłopak zdejmie z siebie bieliznę, w tym czasie sam zdjął z siebie spodnie i bokserki.

Starszy kazał położyć mu się na łóżku i ustawił się przy jego ustach, trzymając zagłówek.

-Teraz będę musiał pieprzyć te piękne usteczka. –Powiedział, kierując swojego penisa do buzi młodszego chłopaka.

-Mhm. –Wymruczał Louis, mając członka w ustach.

-Gdybyś był grzeczny, nie musiałbym tego robić Lou. –Mówił, wypychając swoje biodra w przód. Czuł jak jego penis dotyka ścian gardła młodszego chłopaka. Jego mięśnie naprężały się przy każdym pchnięciu. Nie mógł nadziwić się tym, że Louis nadal się nie dławi.

-Spójrz na mnie. –Polecił brunet, wkładając palec pod brodę Louisa. Szatyn spojrzał na niego spod swoich długich rzęs i przełknął ślinę, ciągle mając całą jego męskość w ustach.

-Taki śliczny chłopiec, szkoda, że nie mam tu lustra, zobaczyłbyś jak wyglądasz z moim kutasem w ustach. –Mówił starszy, ścierając kciukiem łzy z jego policzków. Po chwili uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i wysunął z szatyna.

Pocałował go delikatnie, smakując samego siebie i sięgnął do jego pośladków. Kiedy chciał rozluźnić chłopaka wsadzając w niego powoli jeden palec, poczuł, że wchodzi tam z łatwością.

-Jesteś już rozciągnięty skarbie. –Przyznał, patrząc ostro w niebieskie oczy.

-Tatusiu. –Zaskamlał szatyn.

-Zdecydowanie nie byłeś grzeczny. –Zanim Louis zaczął się tłumaczyć, Harry ponownie mu przerwał. –Nie odzywaj się. Zero słów dopóki ci na to pozwolę. –Mówiąc to, bez ostrzeżenia wsunął w chłopaka kolejne dwa palce.

Wolną ręką przekręcił ciało chłopaka, tak, że leżał teraz na brzuchu.

-Kolana i łokcie skarbie. –Rozkazał.

Szatyn wypiął swoją pupę w górę, podtrzymując ciężar ciała na łokciach. Jego twardy penis wisiał między jego nogami. W tej pozycji nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy Harry’ego, ani tego co ma zamiar z nim zrobić. Wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Brunet pomasował krągły pośladek młodszego chłopaka, a zaraz po tym wymierzył mu porządnego klapsa, zostawiając po sobie czerwony ślad.

-Może to cię czegoś nauczy Lou. Nie powinieneś był się dotykać bez mojej zgody. –Szeptał mu do ucha.

Harry objął własnego penisa w dłoń i poruszał kilka razy w górę i w dół, po czym splunął w dół i roztarł ślinę na całej długości. Ustawił się przed wejściem Louisa i zaczął powoli wsuwać się do środka.

Szatyn o mało nie zapomniał, że nie dostał zgody na wydanie z siebie jakichkolwiek dźwięków. Czuł jak długie palce zaczynają ciągnąć go za włosy. Ledwo wytrzymywał tłumiąc jęki. Z czasem Harry przyśpieszył tempo pchnięć, Louis czuł jak jądra mężczyzny obijają się o jego pośladki.

-Krzycz. –Wysapał Harry, zanim znów uderzył jędrną skórę szatyna i wzmocnił uchwyt w jego włosach. Chłopak nie miał zamiaru dłużej się powstrzymywać  jęknął głośno, na uczucie pieczenia.

-Pięknie, właśnie tak. –Chwalił go, mówiąc w rytmie pchnięć. W międzyczasie wpadł na pomysł. Zwolnił na chwilę i wsunął w chłopaka palec, tuż obok swojego penisa.

-Myślisz, że dasz radę, huh? Będę pieprzyć cię moim kutasem i palcami, co ty na to skarbie?

-Tak tatusiu, mhm, p-proszę. –Wysapał resztą sił. Czuł oszałamiające wypełnienie kiedy Harry dołączył jeszcze dwa palce. Rzeczywiście pieprzył go teraz podwójnie. Co jakiś czas zahaczał palcami o prostatę szatyna.

Nie zostali tak długo, bo Harry’emu było niewygodnie, wolał trzymać dłonie na biodrach, lub we włosach Louisa.

-Tatuś zaraz dojdzie. –Przestrzegł młodszego.

-Tak proszę. –Zaskamlał młodszy.

-Chcę dość w twoich ustach słońce. –Powiedział wysuwając się z szatyna, na co ten sapnął na nieprzyjemne uczucie pustki.

Louis położył się szybko na plecach i otworzył usta. Harry uśmiechnął się, na to, że chłopak tak dobrze wiedział co robić. Starszy mężczyzna ustawił się wygodnie i poruszał szybko dłonią na swojej męskości dopóki nie doszedł, wystrzeliwując spermą na język szatyna. Kciukiem zamknął jego usta, by mieć pewność, że Louis wszystko połknie.

Odwrócił się za siebie by móc pomóc szatynowi, by sam doszedł, ale zauważył, że jego brzuch pokryty jest spermą. Widocznie Louis zdążył poradzić sobie sam.

Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i schylił by pocałować słodko Louisa.

Nie planowali tego spotkania, ale tym razem Harry dopilnuje, żeby nie było ono ich ostatnim. Będą musieli porozmawiać o tym co właściwie robią. Nie mieli okazji przedyskutować tego gdzie są granice i na co mogą sobie pozwolić tak, by druga osoba nie czuła się niezręcznie podczas seksu.


End file.
